1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a framework system and a method using the framework for testing server performance, and, in particular, for testing servers that have mixed workloads.
2. Prior Art
As servers become more and more powerful, it is possible to run multiple different workloads on one server. But because of the limits of available resources like CPU, memory, these workloads may interfere with each other. It is important for the server to have the ability to balance the workloads to satisfy the business needs of the company, so it is necessary to test and measure its ability before deploy it into production.
A typical benchmark system is shown in FIG. 1, it consists of a group of workload generator, a testing manager that collaborates whole testing and the tested server.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,425 disclosed a method for testing server in client/server environment, it can be used for client systems with different protocols and testing the response of the server under multiple workloads. But it does not have the ability to add third party workloads and testing according to the third party's specification.